Clash of the geniuses
by thesecondview
Summary: Sheldon Cooper receives an invitation to a science convention that has Stephen Hawking as a guest, but is shocked to find that one of the invited speakers is a twelve-year-old boy genius.
1. The Cooper Fowl Excitation

Timeline:

The Big Bang Theory- Before Season 5 Episode 21, _The Hawking Excitation_

Artemis Fowl- Just before the events of book 1

**Pasadena, California**

"Another science convention invitation! When will they ever stop sending me these things?" bemoaned Sheldon in exasperation as he sifted through his stack of mail. Leonard looked up from his own mail. "What's wrong with them? I personally find them quite interesting." Leonard paused, then realised the implications of what he had just said a moment too late.

"_Interesting_? Well maybe they'd be interesting to people like you, whose sit around all day repeating other people's experiments! For _actual_ scientists like myself, the only pleasure that I can derive from these conventions is that gained from posing seemingly perfectly legitimate and suitable questions to the speakers, thereby leading them into a trap and _BAM!_, ruining their entire presentation, dignity and reputation with a single punch line. And since I've been doing that in every single convention that I've been invited to- which is to say, innumerable ones-, even that has lost its fun. If anything, the only way that I could possibly derive any joy from attending such an activity would be if I were actually a speaker, in which case I'd have plenty of fun mocking my audience who would have realised just how pathetic their own level of _scientific knowledge_ is, and since I cannot speak in front of groups consisting of more than 36 adults, of which there would definitely be many more given the identity of the speaker, that's ruled out as well. Hence there is absolutely no way that I could derive any pleasure from attending-"

At that point in time, Leonard was ready to do just about anything to get Sheldon to shut up, but then he caught sight of what was in slightly smaller font on the front cover of the invitation pamphlet in Sheldon's hand, which the latter had obviously missed.

"Excluding Stephen Hawking?"

Sheldon paused.

"Well, that, I would say, is an exception, or rather _the _exception," he backtracked, heading towards the rubbish bin to junk the unwanted piece of paper in his hand. "But that is of course irrelevant in this cause, because the man in question is-" Sheldon cast one last look at the pamphlet, then froze.

"-is going to be speaking at the conference?"

Five minutes later, Sheldon had still not gotten over the shock of the magnitude of the news he had just received. "A lecture, a question-and-answer session from a panel of experts, and a personal autograph meet-and-greet session, all with Stephen Hawking, my only ever intellectual equal in the history of mankind!" he gushed.

Leonard would have responded with his usual look of combined skepticism and annoyedness, if only he hadn't been too upset to do so. "Why did _I _not get an invitation?" Before he could continue, Sheldon broke out of his extreme excitement to deliver another lecture.

"Leonard, we've been through this before. Like me, Stephen Hawking is a theoretical physicist who does actual, useful research on the very origins and fabric of the universe, as opposed to silly experiments of which the results are all too clear before you've even started. Also, I've proven myself, on many occasions, to be significantly smarter than you to the point where you don't even get what I'm trying to tell you despite my best efforts to dumb it down to your level; so given that Stephen Hawking is as intellectually advanced as me, I really don't see how you could benefit from attending one of his lectures."

This time, the look did come from Leonard. "Oh, for god's sake, Sheldon. I can only say that, for your sake, I'm thankful you wouldn't do that to Stephen Hawking."

Ignoring Leonard, Sheldon sat down on the couch, for once neglecting to sit in his usual spot amidst his flustered state. Noticing it, Leonard's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to point that out to Sheldon, then decided instead that he would take Sheldon's spot on the couch. He walked over, trying to remain inconspicuous, but he needn't have done so given that Sheldon had opened the pamphlet and was engrossed in it.

"The day will open with a presentation by world-famous theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking, entitled _The Beginning of Time_. In this lecture, Professor Hawking will discuss whether time has a beginning and whether it will end, and the close relation this has with the existence of the universe." Sheldon paused, not for breath nor to think about what he had just read, but rather to gape in awe; before barely managing to compose himself to continue reading. "After that, there will be a fifteen minute intermission, before the next event which will take place in the conference hall. There, a panel of experts in the field will hold a discussion on the topic of string theory versus loop quantum gravity, with the audience allowed to pose questions from the floor. Amongst this distinguished of panel of guests is Professor Hawking, Professor Brian Greene, Professor Lee Smolin, as well as a special guest- a-"

Suddenly, Sheldon paused and stared at the pamphlet, then looked up in Leonard's direction. Noticing the abrupt silence, Leonard looked up to see Sheldon staring at him. Leonard immediately thought that Sheldon had realised that a) he wasn't sitting in his spot and b) someone else was occupying his spot, and was trying to decipher how something like that could happen. For a moment he contemplated apologizing and then getting out of Sheldon's spot to avoiding getting his third unwanted lecture of the day, when Sheldon spoke:

"I don't- believe it!"

_Oh, god_, thought Leonard. _Not again._ But what Sheldon said next surprised him.

"A twelve-year-old child prodigy is on the panel of experts. A _twelve-year-old_, going to meet Stephen Hawking? Sitting at the same table, and discussing string theory with Stephen Hawking?"

Leonard leaned over to look at the pamphlet and couldn't believe his eyes either. Grabbing the pamphlet from Sheldon, who again found himself shocked into immobility, Leonard flipped through the page furiously until he came to the section on the speakers' biographies. Locating the correct segment, he read aloud:

"At just the tender age of twelve, he is already one of the most famous people in multiple fields, such as theoretical physics, and also not-so-conventional ones, such as the world of criminal masterminds. Artemis Fowl, an Irish teenager who lives in Dublin, is also a genius, with the highest tested IQ of anyone in Europe of well over 200. He has been invited to this convention to take part in a discussion on string theory and loop quantum gravity, and is expected to pose many interesting questions and raise new points of discussion to his fellow, more well-established and renowned experts."

Leonard stopped and put the pamphlet down, not knowing how to react. Unexpectedly, it was Sheldon who first broke the silence, but it wasn't to express his shock at the existence of such a incredible teenager, nor to rubbish his achievements and belittle them against his own. With a rarely seen cheeky sparkle in his eyes, he said:

"It's going to be fun to pick holes in _his _arguments."

Leonard was about to point out that Sheldon had just contradicted himself, given his earlier statement that he could no longer derive any joy from doing so, when Sheldon spoke again.

"Leonard?"

"Hmm?'

"You're in my spot."

**Two weeks earlier, Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis Fowl the Second sat in his study, feeling thoroughly exasperated. His efforts to find his father, kidnapped by the Russian Mafiya, were proving fruitless; the Fowl Family's bank accounts' balances were diminishing rapidly, and his research to prove how string theory was superior to loop quantum gravity had, for the first time in months, failed to come up with concrete evidence to disprove the latter. The last point alone was enough to put him in a bad mood on an ordinary day.

One of the tabs open in his internet browser pulsed gently. A new email.

Listlessly, Artemis switched over to the tab, and read the title of the new email. _Invitation to participate in Quantum Mechanics Convention_. How coincidental. The boy opened up the mail. It read:

_Dear Master Fowl,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been conducting extensive research on the string theory versus loop quantum gravity argument. We would thus like to invite you to be a guest speaker on a panel of physicists at the 18th International Conference on Theoretical Physics, held in Merida, Mexico. More details on the location, date and time on the conference, as well as the list of guest speakers, which includes Professor Stephen Hawking, will be sent to you at a later date. Please respond as soon and possible, indicating your interest in participating in this conference._

_Thank you._

_Organising committee of the 18th International Conference on Theoretical Physics, Merida, Mexico_

Artemis' eyes widened and he sat up and looked closely at the screen in interest. This was an unusually high honour, even for him. Artemis moved to click the reply button, then hesitated. Would it really be wise for him to spend a precious few days away in Mexico? That would be a considerably lengthy disruption in his other ongoing expenditures. Eventually, though, Artemis decided that it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

A mere ten minutes later, Artemis got a reply email from the organisers. Apparently, they, too, were extremely eager to have such an unusual, or perhaps unusually brilliant, participant in their conference. He opened up the multiple attachments in the mail. Exact address and duration of the conference... tentative schedule for the individual days... transport arrangements... invited speakers and guest lists... Artemis quickly opened, read, saved, and closed each of the documents containing the administrative details, then proceeded to examine the participant lists in details. First he looked through the invited speakers. All of them were famous and fairly decent scientists, no doubt, but no one that was truly outstanding, and certainly no one that could best him. Apart, though, from Stephen Hawking, who was probably the only reason that he had consented to attending the conference in the first place.

Next, he scanned through the list of 'distinguished guests'. If the speakers were already barely impressive, Artemis didn't think that the guests would be even remotely so, and his doubts were confirmed as he read through the various names. He had hardly even heard of any of them, much less their scientific contributions. Then he caught sight of a name on the list- Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D, Sc.D. Artemis raised an eyebrow. Dr Sheldon was possibly the most qualified person in the field of science that he had never heard of. A quick search on Google revealed further astounding statistics: Went to university at the age of eleven, received the Stevenson Award at the age of fourteen and a half (making him the youngest person at the time to do so), got his first Ph.D. at the age of sixteen... an IQ of 187? Nothing compared to his, but still by far the highest that he had ever heard of anyone having. _Why is this guy not speaking on the panel of scientists?_, thought Artemis. _He most certainly has the qualifications to do so, and perhaps even the ability to destroy the arguments of whoever else tries to present an argument against his._

_Except, of course, for mine..._

**Author's notes**

Hey guys. This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic! What I've published above is one part of the first chapter (the next will be from Artemis' point of view), but before I continue I want to know whether it's worth it... so please review and critique! I have a suspicion that I got carried away resulting in a really draggy and lengthy chapter :/

DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own any of the characters mentioned above in the story. Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter are from the CBS sitcom _The Big Bang Theory_, and Artemis Fowl the Second is from the book series _Artemis Fowl_.

The name and brief content summary of the lecture, _The Beginning of Time_, are taken from Stephen Hawking's website.


	2. The Dilemma

**Pasadena, California**

Leonard and Sheldon were standing at opposite ends of their apartment, looking at each other. Leonard was standing at the door, trying to look mad as he glared at Sheldon but only managing an expression of frustration and desperation. Sheldon, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, only taking occasional glances at Leonard as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. After a moment of silence, he gave a mock gasp of exasperation.

"Well, then, in that case, you can go ahead and spend almost an entire week at work when you don't have to be."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you aren't brilliant enough to be personally invited to what is now possibly the greatest gathering in the world of physics since the beginning of time?"

At the incredulity of this statement, Leonard's stare morphed into one of skepticism.

"Since when has Stephen Hawking had such a great influence at a science convention?"

"Well, there's also going to be a twelve-year-old boy genius who's possibly the smartest person in the whole of Europe- except, of course, for me. And then there's, again and of course, me attending."

A chain of scathing, sarcastic responses queued up on Leonard's tongue before he bit them back, remembering that he had to be nice to Sheldon.

"Oh, right, because you're the most brilliant and promising scientist in the history of mankind," ventured Leonard, gambling that Sheldon would not pick up on the (relatively) mild sarcasm in that statement. He was right.

"Why, thank you, Leonard. Though that might be an overstatement of my abilities."

Leonard raised his eyebrows.

"Just kidding. You were dead on there."

So nothing was wrong with Sheldon, then.

"Sheldon, _please _bring me along as a guest to the convention!"

"Like I said, only if you fulfil a set of my requirements."

"But they are sure to be absolutely ridiculous!"

"Would you rather not hear them at all? Because we would all know what would happen then."

_Dammit_, thought Leonard.

"Fine, go ahead and list them."

"Well, your job has been made easier, actually, given that you have already fulfilled the first requirement, which was to openly realise and admit that I am one of the most brilliant scientists in the world."

_It was sarcasm, for god's sake, _Leonard wanted to say. But having managed to already get that statement out without actually meaning it, Leonard just nodded.

"So that's number one of 50 items down," continued Sheldon.

**Three weeks later, Dublin, Ireland**

"Butler," called Artemis. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes, sir," came the reply. Artemis scanned through the various monitors in his study one last time, then powered down a few selected computers, leaving only those with his personal email and live streamings of various news channels on. He rose, and went to the door, where Juliet Butler was waiting.

"Remember my instructions, Juliet. Check the monitors once every five minutes during the day, and once every-"

"Oh, for god's sake, Artemis! You've told me that like, a million times now. How could I possibly forget?"

_Shut up!_, mouthed Butler frantically, but it was too late. Artemis' face darkened, and he turned to Juliet, giving her his trademark cold, piercing stare.

"This is a very important matter. It isn't to be trifled with; it concerns my _father_. If I hear even the slightest trace of news about his whereabouts, I will fly straight back from my conference, either to here or wherever my father is, and I do not want to be delayed simply by you missing a piece of news. Frankly, Butler, I cannot see why you recommended her for this in the first place."_  
_

"Artemis, sir. We've been through this before. Juliet might look wild and carefree, but she has actually undergone intensive training and can summon up incredible focus when necessary. Beside, we couldn't find anyone else for this occupation."

_No one else is crazy enough to wake up every twenty minutes in the middle of the night just to check a couple of computer screens_, was what Butler wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. Meanwhile, Artemis, who had look unconvinced throughout most of Butler's speech, let slip the slightest trace of a grimace at the last point. It was clearly the only thing that was stopping him from firing Juliet and hiring someone else. Butler knew that, and had barely managed to conceal his smugness, given how Artemis had driven everyone crazy in past few weeks trying to find someone that he considered up to the task.

"Fine. Let's go, then," said Artemis reluctantly. Leaving Juliet behind, he and Butler descended the steps to the first floor, and walked out the main doors to the driveway where the Fowl Bentley was fully loaded up and waiting.

Three hours later, Artemis and Butler were on the plane to Mexico. Having seemingly left all his worries about his father and Juliet back at Fowl Manor, Artemis was visibly excited at the opportunity to participate in the convention. Seeing an opportunity to do so, Butler decided this would be a good time to talk to Artemis.

"Artemis, sir"

"Yes, Butler?"

Butler took a breath.

"I would like to remind you that we are headed to Mexico where we will be for five days. Many things can go wrong in that span of time. If the computers somehow break down, Juliet won't have a clue how to fix them. Calling a technician to carry out repairs could take considerable time. Also, Mexico is a considerable distance away from Europe, assuming that is where we will need to go if we get any news from your father, and we could spend considerable, precious time just getting there."

"Butler," Artemis interrupted, somewhat annoyed. "While I do realise that I might seem to have let my guard down a little during the past few days, let me assure you that I am constantly thinking about this decision that would involve being away from Fowl Manor and my main sources of information for close to a week. I am still just as concerned for my father as I have always been, but this opportunity is just too great to pass up." With that, Artemis returned to reading the science magazines about the various scientists speaking at the convention that he had brought on the plane.

Butler could only hope that Artemis meant every word of what he said. Even though he did so most of the time. Check that- all the time.

**One week earlier, Pasadena, California**

Leonard was close to giving up. He had started on that seemingly impossible list of Sheldon's demands with incredible motivation and determination, but now that list _was _looking impossible. Among the crazy things he had done in the last two weeks: not having Penny over in the apartment at all hours except for a 40 minute window for dinner (to not disrupt Sheldon's work), wiping Sheldon's spot on the couch every hour that he was home with five different anti-bacterial leather cleansers each time (to kill off the 0.01% of bacteria that managed to survive each type of cleanser), and preparing Sheldon's breakfast every morning according to highly specific menu each morning under Sheldon's supervision (that Leonard suspected was purely for the latter's enjoyment as the instructions included making French toast with tiny quail eggs instead of regular chicken eggs, a mixture of skim milk and heavy cream instead of full-fat milk and powdered sugar made by pounding up caster sugar extremely finely instead of store-bought icing sugar that Sheldon had used for years). Leonard didn't think he could stand it any longer.

**Author's notes**

So... will Sheldon take Leonard along with him on the trip?

Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter, that gave me the motivation to continue writing as I had sort of stopped writing. If you spot any grammatical/ spelling/ language/ factual errors in the above chapter, do please tell me in a review or PM.

Will try to update soon! Sheldon and Artemis will meet in the next chapter :)

P.S. I'm not very good at chapter names :/


	3. The first encounter

**Pasadena, California**

"Leonard, it's six o'clock. Is my dinner ready?" called Sheldon from his worktable, not at all far away from the kitchen or the dining table. Leonard bent down and squinted at the table layout, checking to make sure that all the glasses were placed dead centre on their coasters, that the cutleries were all aligned perfectly with one another, and for the cartons of Chinese food to be placed directly behind the plate, not so much as a centimetre to either side.

_This is absolutely ridiculous_, thought Leonard. _Sheldon never uses plates for eating take-out food. He's obviously toying with me, that insufferable little-_

Leonard stopped himself, remembering how good Sheldon was at sensing other peoples' feelings. Or rather, how good he had become at doing so in the past few weeks, and to him in particular. Swallowing his pride, he replied in the most even and calm voice he could muster:

"Yes, sir. The table has been set according to your _perfectly reasonable _guidelines, and everything extra that you requested has been laid out just in case you might need them, which despite having not happened for the past five years has a _perfectly good chance _of happening now."

_Thank god he still can't sense sarcasm._

Sheldon put his computer to sleep, got up, and strode over to the table, where he proceeded to do a more thorough examination of all the items on it that Leonard had done and indeed thought possible (this included the use of a ruler, a roll of measuring tape and infra-red thermometers). Finally, after a nerve-wrecking few minutes, Sheldon stood up.

"Well, it seems as if this table is faultless. Congratulations, Leonard. Turns out you're not completely incompetent after all."

Resisting the urge to express his utter disgust and scorn at that statement, Leonard ventured:

"Does this mean you're taking me to Mexico?"

Sheldon paused and frowned for a moment.

"Why, now, am I? I seem to have forgotten about it altogether."

Upon seeing Leonard's face turn red with fury, Sheldon could not suppress a grin.

"I'm just joking. No, I haven't forgotten. In fact..." Sheldon walked back over to his computer, woke it up from its sleep, opened up his email, selected one mail in particular, and called Leonard to come over.

"Here you go. Here's your plane ticket," he said, gesturing to the attachment which he had just opened.

Leonard seized the mouse, unable to contain his excitement as he scrolled through the document. Then he got to the end, and froze.

"Sheldon, this ticket was produced 3 weeks ago."

"That would be because, I assume, I booked it 3 weeks ago."

"What?- But that means-" And then it dawned on him. "I've been doing all that ridiculous stuff for you for the past three weeks, and you had already booked my plane ticket before that?"

Sheldon grinned again, as if daring Leonard to argue.

_Insufferable little bitch, indeed_, thought Leonard.

**A few days later, in a plane, somewhere over Mexico**

The pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We are now beginning our descent into Manuel Crescencio Rejón International Airport. The local time is currently 2.25 pm and we are due to land in roughly 30 minutes. Thank you."

Butler folded the magazine on firearms that he was reading and stowed it away into his hand carry bag, then glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Artemis fast asleep, head leaning against the window. _I never sleep on aeroplanes_, the latter had once said. _The combination of the frequency and volume of noise produced by the engines, the frankly pathetic excuse for first-class seats that supposedly fold down into _beds_, and the often erratic movements of the plane in the air make for an extremely inconducive sleeping environment. Even if one were to somehow be able to enter a state of sleep, the surrounding conditions would make it near impossible for him or her to fall into the deepest and most effective stage of slumber. Time on aeroplanes is therefore best spent awake and doing other things which would be minimally affected by such circumstances. _

_I can't remember the last time Artemis went against one of his own rules_, Butler noted to himself. On the other hand, Artemis had been working exceptionally hard over the past few days, setting up channels for him to follow news about his father's disappearance and arranging for ways to get out of Mexico as quickly as possible to go to wherever he need to be, as well as preparing notes for his role on the expert panel during the conference (in the pretty much impossible event that he forgot one of his arguments). Despite having been with Artemis for twelve years, Butler couldn't help but marvel at the boy's amazing mental capacity for accomplishing a remarkable number of tasks at the same time. That had, though, inevitably and eventually, taken its toll on Artemis, resulting in him falling asleep on the plane. _He's not going to be happy when he wakes up_, mused Butler. _Maybe _I _should._

At that exact moment, the plane hit air turbulence and lurched down violently. Butler instinctively moved to shield Artemis and wake him up in the process, but the latter somehow beat him to it, awaking with a start. As expected, he was instantly alert and taking in his surroundings.

"This is precisely the problem with sleeping on aeroplanes. It's impossible to achieve a sustained period of sleep long enough for one's body to efficiently make of the time to repair and rejuvenate itself. And speaking of which, Butler, you should have known better than to let me fall asleep."

Butler winced.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but the last time I looked you were still wide awake."

Artemis let out a sigh, a rare candid display of expression.

"I shouldn't blame you. I have admittedly been rather tired over the past few days given my additional exploits in preparation for this trip."

"Then maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a catnap once in a while."

Artemis opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, instead opting to rest his head against the plane window. Butler allowed a smile to form on his face- then swiftly wiped it off as Artemis snapped his head back upright, hoping that the boy hadn't noticed it. Unfortunately- and as expected- he had.

"I am amazed, Butler, that you would think I'd commit what would frankly be the crime of going against my own rules twice in the space of no more than a minute."

_Sometimes_, thought Butler, _it's even more tiring being Artemis' bodyguard than being Artemis himself._

**At a similar altitude and not too far away**

Compared to most plane journeys in general, a flight from Northern to Southern America would be considered relatively short and bearable for most. Unfortunately, four hours next to some people in a plane were four hours too many, and Leonard was experiencing that himself first hand. As Sheldon started on yet another 'fun' fact about how train travel had been statistically proven to be much safer than air travel, Leonard gave the person sitting on his other side what was now becoming a well-practiced apologetic look, then turned to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, for the last time, I am _not_ interested in hearing about how many people have been endangered in an aeroplane each year over the past half a century."

"I'm simply stating how rail travel is infinitely the safer option..."

"Sheldon, this plane journey will take us little more than four hours. If we'd taken the train, we'd still be in California now!"

"That's a small price to pay for the relative assurance of my safety."

Knowing better than to continue arguing, Leonard tried a different tack.

"Very well, but there are other people on this plane and they won't appreciate the noise you're making. And I'm pretty sure they aren't especially eager to hear about how they are 'highly likely' to die while on this flight."

"Maybe it'll help them wisen up enough to not take the train next time."

Again rendered speechless by the sheer incredulity of Sheldon's statement, Leonard decided it would be best for him to try and get some rest.

"Whatever, Sheldon. Get some sleep. We have a busy few days ahead."

Big mistake.

"Leonard, I'm surprised that you would even suggest such a thing. You know very well that I have been following the same body schedule for as long as I can remember, and that it is impossible for me to disrupt that schedule by taking a nap right in the middle of the day, no less on a plane given my fear of air travel. Besides, an aeroplane is one of the worst places to sleep, given the surrounding conditions such as engine noise, cramped seats, and the possibility of turbulence. If you like, I can show you the calculations that I've made."

"But so many people sleep on aeroplanes!"

"They're all wrong."

Leonard turned away, thoroughly exasperated and already beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to have Sheldon as his only company for the next week.

**A short while later**

Artemis and Butler got off the plane as soon as it had landed and docked, with the former having fully recovered from his drowsiness on the plane and the latter sticking close to his principal, watching as usual for any potential threat to Artemis' safety. The pair headed over to the baggage collection area and waited for their luggage to come around on the conveyor belt.

"I don't like this place, Artemis," Butler frowned. "It's the perfect setup for an ambush. We should really get our luggage and get out of here."

Artemis, though, wasn't going anywhere quickly. His attention was fixated on the baggage collection point a few lanes away, where an argument was raging between two men. One was almost as short as the twelve-year-old Artemis and was gesticulating wildly, while the other, taller guy had his hands clenched and by his sides, was bending over slightly to talk to the shorter guy. _That taller guy looks familiar_, thought Artemis to himself. _Also, I don't usually think about such things, but he looks like a giant praying mantis._

"Oh, I hardly think so, Leonard," the tall guy was saying. "We clearly established that the collection of baggage from a troublesome, moving conveyor belt is a task that should be taken seriously and undergone with utmost teamwork and coordination."

"We never agreed on that!"

"You most certainly did."

"Fine, but it was only because it sucks listening to you ramble on about how getting stuck on a conveyor belt is just as dangerous as air travel!"

"They _are _equally dangerous- which is to say, very."

"That's not the point, Sheldon!"

Artemis stared at the bickering duo. _That's Sheldon Cooper?_, he thought. _Supposedly one of the most brilliant minds of the 21st century, and he's arguing over luggage collection?_

So much for an intellectually challenging conversation, then.

**Author's note:**

**I got the idea for the first bit between Sheldon and Leonard from what Howard did to Sheldon with Stephen Hawking and Sheldon's paper... which ironically occurred during S5E21, the episode which I specifically set this story to be before. Oh well.**

**How long has it been since the last update? I have no idea, but I'm really sorry for the long delay since the previous chapter, been busy with school and exams and stuff like that :/ Anyway, I do hope to be able to post future chapters more regularly from now on!**

**I tried to create a distinction between Sheldon's and Artemis' dialogue styles, but it wasn't easy... they are so incredibly similar in that respect.**

**Do notify me if you spot any mistakes in the writing/ storyline.**

**Lastly, thanks for sticking around with this story for the last (I checked) four months!**

**EDIT: So, I mentioned '4 months' above, and it's probably been another four since this chapter was posted. To be honest, I kinda forgot about this story for various reasons, but rest assured I'm working on the next chapter :) No guarantees as to when it'll be up though :P**

**Also, as you may have noticed, I've changed my pen name.**


End file.
